


tease

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, rubs my hands together. lets go, sorry for the shitty title and summary i couldn’t think of anything, these tags lol....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the fic where george acts as irritating as possible to get dicked down
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 756
Collections: Anonymous





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the sheer horniness i saw on my tl after dream posted that pic on twitter.... you know that one
> 
> went on anon out of pure embarrassment lol. if i write more dnf shit maybe ill go public *shrugs*
> 
> this is my first pwp in a long ass time so go easy on me, lol

George was horny, and very, _very_ annoyed with his boyfriend.

Dream had been ignoring him all day, opting to help his editor make his new video by cutting some clips himself and proving voice and music samples, then later buying some new equipment for a later video that he wanted to go well.

He told George to give him a couple hours and then they could cuddle, but then a couple hours turned into a few. Then it turned into several. Then it turned into something George couldn’t fucking stand.

Normally, George was patient and understanding. As a YouTuber and streamer himself, he of course empathized with Dream and wanted to allow him to provide the best content for his audience as possible.

But he really, really wanted to be fucked. Like, _now._

It didn’t help that Dream in total focus mode was hot as _hell_ in George’s eyes. Something about Dream sitting on his computer in his office, sipping a cup of coffee with his leg propped up on a chair next to him... George shivered at the thought. He’d do anything to go into the room and suck him off right then and there. 

Dream, utterly forgetting about his promise, tweeted out that he was gonna do a surprise stream since he just finished his new video. George sucked his teeth, knowing that meant he had to wait at least an hour for Dream to do anything to him. Dream walked out of his office to see George pouting on their couch, and he chuckled. 

“Babe, you don’t have to look at me like that.” George continued to pout and crossed his arms, looking away from him. Dream sighed, plopping himself next to George and giving him a sympathetic look.

“Georgie, I’m sorry. I know I said I wouldn’t be long.” Dream tapped the side of George’s cheek, getting his attention. “Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you after the stream, okay? No need to be so grumpy.” He ruffled George’s hair and got up to put food in Patches’ bowl, grabbing a bottle of water and some chips to snack on so he wouldn’t get hungry during the stream. 

George frowned as Dream closed the door. Couldn’t he see how fucking needy he was for Dream? Didn’t Dream know what he fucking did to George?

Then, a lightbulb flashed in his head.

If Dream couldn’t see it, he’d just have to show him himself. 

George sped walked to their shared room, practically tearing his clothes and boxers off to put on one of Dream’s sweatshirts. He took a minute to lift it up slightly to bring it to his nose and inhale, and he felt his cock harden. It smelled so fucking much like Dream still, and the fact that he practically drowned in his sweater alone did nothing to help his growing hard on. 

Slightly dazed, George sat down to remember his goal. He didn’t want to do anything that would be too obvious to the stream watchers, but he didn’t want to do something easily ignorable, either.

He noticed a pair of thigh highs he had left on their dresser and decided to put those on, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked _good_. Like, _abandon a stream to go and fuck against the wall,_ good.

Smirking slightly, he grabbed his phone and took a picture in the mirror. Knowing Dream had do not disturb on every chat except his on default in his messages, he knew he’d definitely see it. 

_george sent a photo (10:27pm)_

_hey baby, how do i look?_

George opened Twitch on his phone so he could hear how Dream would react. Dream was smart enough to not be obvious, but George knew how to pick up on different aspects of his behavior, like his breath hitching or his voice changing even the slightest bit tonally. 

Dream was discussing some new mob updates when he got the text. George smiled, loving when Dream went on tangents. Unfortunately, his plans would get in the way of that tonight.

“Anyway, I think the update could work, if-“

_*Ding!*_

“Hold on guys, just got a text. Give me a second.”

George bit his lip as he saw his message go from delivered to read, and he heard Dream inhale sharply from his phone. The three bubbles on his phone continued to move as Dream was typing his reply.

_clay (10:29pm)_

_george._

_clay (10:29pm)_

_come on now. be a good boy. dont act like this. you know im on stream right now. you don’t want to regret it later_

George whimpered at the threat and Dream left it at that, trying to go back to the stream at hand. A few donations came in and asked if everything was okay, and he just waved them off, telling them he just had to text a friend back. 

“ _Yeah, ‘friend’ my ass,_ ” George thought, as he palmed himself. Dream’s voice was much lower on stream now, as if he was trying to keep himself together. “ _God_ ,” George was so fucking turned on. He needed Dream to come in there and pound into him _right fucking now_. He stopped touching himself though, making sure that his erection was hard enough as he positioned himself so Dream could see it poking through his sweatshirt, wanting to tempt him as much as possible.  
  


_george (10:45pm)_

_regret what, sir?_

_george (10:45pm)_

_don’t you wanna see how hard i am for you, clay?_

_george sent a photo (10:45pm)_

_look at how much im aching for you. need your cock so bad <3_

George smiled, having a strong feeling that would work. Knowing Dream was already reaching an hour into the stream, he knew he wouldn’t be disappointing anyone by leaving a couple minutes early. Despite his aching hard on, George got out of the room and went to stand by Dream’s office so he could hear him much clearer.

Dream groaned internally as his phone buzzed a few more times. He knew telling George to be a good boy never worked when he was this worked up. He knew he shouldn’t have checked his texts, but the less rational side of his brain wanted to see how hot George was being. That side of his brain was currently winning over the one yelling at him to turn his phone completely off. 

Dream resisted the urge to outright moan at what he saw. George was so fucking hot for his own good, and it pissed Dream the fuck off, even though he knew that’s exactly what George wanted. 

Dream rubbed his temples, sparks of irritation ( _and arousal_ ) shooting across his body. Why did George have to pull this shit _right now_? How impatient did this man have to be?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could feel himself getting hard, he was gonna fucking murder George for this shit. He knew he wasn’t gonna be able to focus if he kept streaming, and he knew George would find a way to keep tempting him if he tried. He definitely did not want to end up jerking off in front of 100k people.

“Sorry guys, gonna have to cut this stream short. _Patches_ is being a little bit annoying right now.” Dream said as calmly as he could, knowing George was at least watching, and that he’d pick up on the fact that he was talking about him. He gave a quick “ _goodbye_ ” and “ _I_ _love you guys_ ” to everyone before ending the stream, ignoring the comments that said he sounded more frustrated than he let on. He knew his fans would be talking about this and analyzing it all on Twitter later, but he’d worry about that when he was in the headspace to deal with it.

He heard footsteps scamper away from his office, confirming his theory that George was listening and went to wait in their shared bedroom. Dream didn’t even bother knocking, particularly stomping into the room as George tried (and failed) to wipe the satisfaction from his face, his erection straining against the stolen sweatshirt.

“George, what the fuck is your problem? I told you to wait. You know I only had like, ten minutes left. You realize people are gonna wonder what’s going on with me, right?” Dream said angrily, and George gave him an unimpressed look, wanting to egg him on as much as possible. He _wanted_ Dream to be angry with him. That’s what made this game so fun.

“So?” George spat, rolling his eyes. “They can deal with you leaving a few minutes early, Clay.” Dream knew what George was doing, but continued to argue about it anyway.

“‘ _So_ ’? Are you fucking kidding me, George?” Dream paced toward George on the bed, towering over him. George shivered, the knowledge that Dream could very easily take his anger out on George turned him on more than he’d like to admit.

“Are you so much of a god damn _brat_ that you couldn’t wait ten fucking minutes for me to come in here and fuck you? Huh?” George full on moaned in reply, as Dream grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it, forcing him to look into his rapidly darkening eyes. “Fucking answer me, you stupid bitch.” George mewled loudly, whimpering out a “ _yes_ ”.

Dream let go of his hair and shrugged off his jeans and sweatshirt as George admired his body. George loved the way Dream looked, his freckles spreading all over his body, his chest toned as well as his arms. Since he was an athlete in his teenage years, Dream still kept up with his physical fitness and god, were the results not fucking _hot_. 

“ _If there is a god,_ ” George silently prayed, “ _I just gotta thank them for making Clay play football in high school._ ”

Dream pushed him back as he crawled on top of him, his body completely covering George’s. There was no room for him to escape; Dream was much more powerful than he was, and they both knew it. The thought made his already rock hard cock twitch.

Dream leaned his forehead against George’s, using his hand to lift his sweater up. He lightly slapped his knee so he could sit up, throwing the sweater off of George but deciding to keep the thigh highs on. “You always look so cute in my clothes, honey.” Dream praised, and George blushed, adding to the already present redness in his cheeks. George shuddered as the cold air hit his cock, the sweater no longer providing him warmth. “God, you are so fucking perfect,” Dream groaned, pressing an open mouthed kiss to George’s throat. 

“Even put these on just to get my attention, isn’t that right?” Dream whispered, pulling harshly at the thigh highs and then letting go of them. George squeaked as the material slapped against his skin, nodding but not saying anything. Dream smiled at the timid behavior. “Why are you being so quiet, baby? Suddenly lost all of your cheek?” Dream shoved two fingers inside George’s mouth, relishing in the pitiful whine he got as George began to swirl his tongue and gagged slightly against his long fingers. 

“Fuck, this desperate for a cock inside of you, huh? Is this how you’d suck my dick?” George nodded as best as he could, his mind hazy. He took his fingers out one by one, leaning down to George’s right earlobe.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Dream said lowly, “Admit it. Admit that you want my dick inside of you like a good slut would. That’s all you’re good for, isn’t it? Sitting and waiting for me to _use_ you like a cheap whore?”

George _keened_ , his back arching at the cruel words. Dream chuckled as he moved his head up, smirking at how George writhed underneath him. He was desperately thrusting his hips up for more friction, anything to get Dream’s hands on him. 

“Clay, please, need more, need something, _please_ ,” George begged, and Dream gave him a fake sympathetic pout that George wanted to smack clean off his face. “Finally talking? Aw, baby, we _barely_ started. How are you already this pathetic?” Dream pinned his arms above his head, as George looked at him pleadingly. “Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to hold you down, take my time with you?” 

Dream let go of his wrists momentarily to hold both of them in one hand while he used his other to kiss George’s neck as he leaned down, forcibly tilting it up before biting on it softly. “Isn’t this what you wanted when you decided to act like a fucking whore while I was on stream in front of thousands of people? You _greedy,”_

Dream moved his face further down to suck on a sensitive part on the right side of George’s collarbone,

“ _little”,_ he bit down harshly, not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to make George’s toes curl _,_

 _“boy?_ ” Dream finished lowly, grinding his cock against George’s. George cried out, letting little ‘ _ah_ ’ sounds escape him as Dream continued to be a tease. He squirmed, the bruising hold on his wrists restricting him from tugging Dream’s dirty blond hair and pulling him even closer as he sucked love bites into his skin.

“ _Please, need more need_ _more_ _please Clay please please please_ ,” George begged internally, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Dream moved down to suck on his right nipple and tweak his fingers and pull on the left one. It was too much and not at all enough. Somehow reading his mind, Dream ground his hips down again, smirking against George’s nipple as he let out a loud gasp that turned into a moan. 

“Feels good?” Dream asked in an innocent tone, as if he didn’t already know the answer. George glared at him. “You already _know_ how it feels, you fucking idi- _ahhh_ ,” George moaned, his incoming rant interrupted once Dream finally, _fucking finally_ wrapped a hand around his dick. 

Dream frowned playfully, moving his hand up and down on George’s shaft as slowly as possible, seemingly (if you asked George) to be as much of an asshole as he could. “Y’know, that’s not a very nice way to talk to the guy who’s about to fuck you.” Dream raised an eyebrow. “Thought you were ready to be a good boy, but I guess not.” He sighed with fake disappointment, as George bit his lip in an embarrassing attempt to contain the moans and whines that were threatening to spill from his lips. He was so desperate for more, grinding his hips up, as Dream looked at him with something akin to disgust. 

“Fuck, look at you. So _cock thirsty_ that you’re shamelessly thrusting into my hand, but not humble enough to stop being a little fucking _bitch_ , huh?” Dream growled, the playfulness from his face gone but still quickening the pace of his hand. “Stupid whore, you know who’s in charge here, correct?” George let out a high pitched whine, nodding his head. “ _Answer me_.” George moaned at the commanding tone, the urge to cum almost overwhelming. He was so close and yet so far, and he knew Dream wouldn’t bring him to completion until he responded. 

“ _Hah_ , y-you sir. You’re in charge, Clay.” George whimpered as Dream looked down at him as if he were nothing but a mere tool to get himself off, and surprisingly, that thought turned him on even _more_.

“So fucking act like it, yeah? Can you do that for me, _Georgie_?” George felt pleasure seep into his gut, he needed Dream to make him cum so fucking _badly_. He did his best to nod as Dream let go of the bruising hold he still had on his wrists, letting George reach out pathetically for someone who was way out of his reach.

“Sir, I- _hng_ , need to cum so bad, _uh_ , need it so bad sir, please, please, I’ll be good, I- _mmm!”_ George’s pleas were cut short as Dream connected their lips, the kiss more sensual and desperate than romantic, with Dream licking around George’s mouth and swallowing the whimpers and pleas his baby made as he tortured him.

Dream sped up the pace on his hand and George disconnected their lips with a groan, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked into the taller man’s green eyes with desperation. He was so _close_ , and Dream knew it. “Clay, fuck, come _on_.” 

Dream said nothing, his hand moving even faster as George continued to let shameless moans and whimpers fall from his lips. 

“So gorgeous, baby. You’re such a good boy, letting me take you apart like this. So fucking _needy_.” He groaned, “God, I can’t even be two rooms away from you without you begging for my dick. How do you think our fans would react? Knowing their _precious_ George is nothing more than a mere _slut_ with his mouth always _aching_ for some cock?” Dream questioned condescendingly, his own dick straining against his boxers. He had to remind himself that despite his words, this was for George, not him.

George’s mind was becoming hazy, the familiar burning feeling in his stomach was becoming more and more unbearable as his brain wouldn’t let him release more words other than “ _please_ ” and “ _Clay_ ” over and over again. The harsh words were making it even harder for George to hold on, but the younger man kept talking, kept pushing him.

“Think they’d like knowing that I had to end the stream early because you were _dripping_ with need? _Hmm_? Think people would want to know that you’re nothing but a mere _toy_ for me to shove my cock inside?” Dream grunts, grinding into George one last time, and he finally reaches his peak. 

He came with tears streaming down his face and Dream’s name on his lips, moaning as warmth exploded all over his body. He groaned internally, knowing he messed up the sheets Dream spent so much on. Dream continued to stroke him through it, whispering praises into his ear. 

As George came down from his high, he sat up without a word, and Dream moved back, interested in what George was about to do. George got on his knees and bent down, blowing lightly on Dream’s boxers. He then mouthed his boyfriend’s erection, looking up at Dream with his big brown eyes, completely blown and fucked out. Dream’s cock twitched with interest, and he had to restrain himself from letting out an embarrassingly loud whimper. 

“Can I, sir? Can your slut please suck your cock?” George begged, and Dream groaned, nodding his head. 

Dream got up from the bed and stood up to get himself free from his boxers, his cock standing proud in front of the older man. George practically drooled at the sight of it, feeling his cock get hard again at just the _thought_ of it being in his mouth. Dream was so fucking _big_ everywhere, and he fucking loved being the only one who could suck him off everyday. Dream lazily stroked himself as George continued to admire his dick. 

“Come on baby. Show me what your pretty little mouth is good for, okay?” Dream commanded, growing impatient.

George didn’t need to be told twice, opening his mouth wide and taking his cock in. God, he already felt himself getting _drunk_ off of it, he definitely needed it inside of his ass _today_ or there were gonna be issues. 

He looked up at Dream and sucked harshly, wanting him to take full control. He heard a sharp inhale, Dream’s face dark with complete arousal. George cheered in his head as his head was shoved down, forced to gag on his dick, but Dream held his head there, knowing he could take it. He hallowed his cheeks and closed his eyes, trying to focus on giving Dream as much pleasure as possible.

“God, you fucking love this, don’t you?” Dream said, his voice slightly strained and raspy, openly thrusting into George’s mouth now. George dug his nails into his thighs as he took breaths of air from his nose, his mouth completely _full_. “Can’t even punish you, fuck. You love my cock too fucking much, you fucking whore,” Dream snarled, and George was practically leaking again. Dream was too fucking good at this, he never wanted him to stop talking. He moaned around his cock, and Dream moaned back, the vibrations of George’s mouth bringing him closer to completion.

“Yeah, take it. Fucking _take it_ ,” Dream pulled his hair up, forcing George to open his eyes and look at him as tears sprung in his eyes and began to fall down his face. He smirked, wanting to kiss the tears away. “Let me fuck your pretty little throat like you practically begged me to on stream.” Dream continued to fuck his face, using his mouth as if it was nothing but a mere hole. George was enjoying this far too much, judging from the amount of pre-cum that was leaking from his cock. 

He kept crying, the pleasure almost overwhelming. It felt so fucking good, and George wanted Dream inside of his ass right now. 

Dream suddenly pulled George off his cock gently as he grew close, not wanting to cum inside of his mouth tonight. No, he had much better plans.

George eagerly took in breaths of air, still rubbing his head against Dream’s cock, dazed.

“Sir,” George sobbed, still trying to catch his breath. He cringed slightly at how fucking wrecked he sounded. “Need you inside. Please.” Dream blinked down at him, pretending to think about it as he put a finger to his chin.

“Hm? Aw baby, wasn’t I _just_ inside you?” George gave him an irritated look, one that said “ _you know exactly what I mean_ ” and Dream smirked, suddenly pushing him down and turning his body around so his head was on the bed, his ass in the air. George shuddered at the manhandling, resisting the urge to moan as Dream climbed back on the bed and practically rested his weight against him. 

He tried to squirm, stopping once Dream held him in place with one strong hand on his back, the other putting a harsh smack on his thigh as a way of telling him to stay put. He couldn’t move, and the fact that he wouldn’t be able to until Dream decided he could was making his mind go fuzzy again. He went completely pliant, waiting desperately for Dream to fucking do _something_ to him.

“Was having my dick in your mouth not enough for you?” Dream said darkly in his ear. “Need me to pound your tight little asshole until you can’t even remember your own name?” George keened, moving his hips back as he tried and failed to grind into the sheets. But Dream kept him there, needy and unsatisfied. “Too bad, sweetheart. You’re gonna have to wait.” George whined and turned his head to the side, on the verge of tears again. 

He heard a sudden shuffling noise and an opening of a drawer inside of their nightstand, signaling what George was aching for. 

“Been a while, hasn’t it Georgie?” Dream said, grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He shoved one in the tight heat with no warning, and George screamed. “ _Fucking_ ** _finally_** ,” he thanked internally, happy that Dream was letting him grind against his fingers. They were so fucking long; George knew it wouldn’t be long before Dream found his prostate. 

“God, always so damn _tight_.” Dream grumbled, clenching his teeth as he put another finger in. George groaned, unable to speak coherently. “You’re being so obedient, taking my fingers so well.” Dream kissed the back of George’s throat and he whined, the praise making the pit of his stomach feel hot again.

“ _Clayyyyy_ ,” George sobbed as Dream added another finger in, the slow _drag_ of his fingers inside of his walls making him go insane. He could tell Dream was purposely avoiding that one spot that would make him see stars, trying to make this last for as long as he could. Dream laughed. 

“What is it, honey?” Dream asked nicely, and George made a pathetic sound between a sob and a moan. He purposely grazed his prostate, and George’s entire body froze and then shook uncontrollably, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. 

Dream chuckled at the reaction, hitting it dead on this time. “Right there?” George panted, his mind blank once again. Dream stopped prepping him, thinking he was more than ready and George let out a broken noise as his hole clenched desperately around air. He felt so empty, and he looked behind him pleadingly. Dream tsked, slapping his ass lightly. “Patience, babe.” 

Despite George already being completely open and ready, Dream still rubbed lube on his dick, not wanting to hurt George by making him experience any sort of pain.

“ _At least, not the bad type of pain,_ ” He said in his head, moaning as he rubbed his head and teased his slit. He was about ready to cum from everything they were doing, but he told himself to be patient.

George practically cried from happiness as Dream rubbed his dick against his hole, twitching desperately. He rolled his hips back and Dream allowed him to, still grinding against his hole but not actually going inside. George growled in frustration, and Dream just chuckled. 

“Still impatient, hm?”

George did his best to glare at him. 

“Hard for me fucking not to be when you keep teasing me like _-_ _oh_ **,** ” George’s eyes widened, and he let out a loud moan, as Dream finally, finally started to push himself inside. God, he felt so fucking full already, and Dream wasn’t even halfway in yet. Dream chuckled at the pathetic display, but didn’t say anything.

“F-Feels so fucking _good_ ,” George praised, as Dream finally got his entire length inside of him. Dream started to rock his hips slowly, trying to find that spot he located less than half an hour ago. 

“Yeah? You like this? You like me fucking you until your thighs hurt? Until every single time you sit down this week, you think of this, you think of _me_?” Dream growled in his ear, and George let out a mewl as he grazed that spot inside of him once more.

“ _Clay_ , sir, p-please, fucking _god_ ,” George threw his head back in desperation as Dream wrapped his free hand around his neck and squeezed slightly, and George eyes rolled to the back of his head as his breathing was restricted. His toes were curling as Dream continued to use him, nothing but grunts and moans coming out of the younger man’s throat.

He felt himself getting close, but he couldn’t do anything about it as Dream was still holding him down brutally, forcing him to do nothing but take his cock. George made a broken noise at the feeling, and Dream let go of his throat to allow him to breathe freely again.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good,” Dream groaned, and he pulled out to flip George over so he could see his face again. His face was tear stained and red, completely fucked out as he looked at Dream with desperation. His cock was leaking cum everywhere and throbbing, his thigh highs completely stained now. 

Dream shoved himself back inside and George let out a loud scream, and Dream grabbed his face, silencing him with a rough kiss. George moaned weakly, the forceful grip Dream had on his head as well as him constantly pounding into his lithe body was almost _too fucking much_. Dream used his other hand to hold George’s wrists in place once more, watching every single whimper and silent plea he got from him.

“Clay, I want, I _need_ , _hah_ , needa cum,” George begged, and Dream smiled.

“Okay, go ahead then. I’m not stopping you, baby boy.” George’s eyes brightened, before Dream’s smile turned into a devilish smirk. “Not helping you either, though.” He teased, and George glared daggers at him.

“ _What_ -“ 

“You’re telling me you can’t cum without my help, Georgie?” Dream pouted, an evil glint in his eye. “Too fucking bad, then. You realize what you’re here for, right?” Dream lifted George’s leg and put it on his shoulder to get a better angle and sped his thrusts up, trying to keep his composure.

“You’re here to be a good little hole for me to use. Don’t fucking forget your place, slut. After being a little fucking _tease_ to me, you think you even have the right to cum to begin with? You better take what you’ve been fucking given.” Dream said cruelly, and George cried out again and again as Dream mercilessly pounded into his prostate. 

“If you can’t cum from just this, then don’t fucking cum at all. You know you can’t do anything about it, because you fucking _love_ the way I treat you. Your body tells me all I need to know. Your hole keeps fucking sucking me in,” He leaned down, voice barely a whisper. “I know you love it when I hold you down and force you to take as much of my cock as I desire. So fucking take my dick without complaint like a good boy. _Understand me?_ ” Dream growled, and George knew that was it. 

He came for a second time that night, the volcano in his stomach finally erupting. He let out a wanton moan as he felt his cum splatter across his stomach, glad they lived in a house of their own so they weren’t disturbing any neighbors. Dream watched with amusement and arousal, still slamming his hips against George. 

George cried, babbling incoherently about how it was too much but Dream kept thrusting, chasing his own release. Dream finally reaches his own peak a few minutes later with one final thrust, claiming George’s lips desperately. They both moaned in unison as Dream held George tightly against his cock, wanting to get as much of his cum inside of his boy as possible. George squirmed, feeling extremely stuffed and completely spent. 

George let out a weak whine as Dream pulled out, his legs completely sore. He whimpered as he felt Dream’s cum leak from inside of him, and Dream lightly thumbed the excess cum and shoved it back inside of his twitching hole. George made a noise of protest and Dream laughed, but stopped.

He got up to get George a towel and George grimaced as he tried to move, and decided to just lay back down. Dream, being the good boyfriend he was, took care of him by cleaning him up and shimmying him out of his thigh highs (George made a mental note to buy a new pair) and picking him up, planting him on the couch in their room as he changed the bedsheets. 

As George was about to doze off, Dream lifted him up gently and laid him on the bed, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Good boy, you did so well for me, I love you, George,” Dream praised, and George gave him a weak smile in response. 

“Clay, ‘M sorry,” George said softly, and Dream gave him a confused look as he went to lay down next to him.

“Hm? For what?”

“‘M sorry for teasing you during your stream,” George said shyly, and Dream just laughed, pulling him closer. 

“Georgie, it’s okay. It’s partially my fault, anyway. I made you wait too long,” Dream hummed, and George made a sound in agreement, too tired to say anything else.

He buried his head in Dream’s chest, feeling completely and utterly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and happy holidays :^)


End file.
